


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future episode 9: The Gembusters Attack

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Bad Parenting, Crystal Gems, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Revenge, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: For more than twenty years, Era 3 had proven to be peaceful, but there are wounds from Homeworld's past two eras that refuse to heal. Little Homeworld finds itself under attack by a legion of lifeforms calling themselves the Gembusters.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Another Day in Beach City

It was a typical morning in Beach City. Rose and Piers were off to school, Connie was at work and Steven was looking after the twins. Of course as a city councilor for the Little Homeworld District, Steven had his own work to do when he wasn't looking after the twins. Around 4:30 Steven heard a knocking on the door. Piers's girlfriend Alice was at the door. "Oh, hey Alice, problems with your dad again?" Steven asked. "How did you know?" Alice asked back. "Well, when you come here and Piers isn't with you, that usually means your having problems with your dad again" Steven said "I'll be with you in a minute, I just need to get these two down for their nap."

Steven and Alice sat at the breakfast table, served her some hot cocoa and began talking. "I don't know how much longer I can stand him, he's starting doing emergency drills in the middle of the night!" Alice said. "Seriously?" Steven reacted. "Yeah, because of some sort of conspiracy theory bullsh-" "Hey! I know your upset but, you know I don't appreciate that sort of language in my house" Steven interrupted. "Sorry, but that's the thing, I wish my dad was more like you, all responsible and whatnot" Alice said "Sometimes it feels like I'm raising him, and not the other way around." "Boy, do I know that feeling" Steven said "The gems pretty much took charge of my upbringing from right under my dad's nose, they dumped their problems on me and I felt as though I needed solve them." "Wow, I had no idea Mr. Universe" Alice said. "You think that's crazy? I didn't even have a birth certificate until I was a teenager" Steven said "I never even went to school, I mostly fought corrupted gems." "That's nothing, instead of telling me the bogeyman wasn't real, he convinced me it was" Alice said "He even dressed up like him just to scare me back when I was little." Steven spat out his cocoa "He what!?" "Yeah, but that's not even the craziest thing he did, he even drove mom away" Alice said, giggling. "Alice, this sounds serious, are you okay?" "Yeah, totally, I'm used to it" Alice said "he just gets a little too much sometimes." "Are you absolutely sure, you're okay?" Steven said in a stern but concerned sounding tone. Alice said nothing, but instead stared into her drink. "No...I'm not fine..." Alice finally said. "Jeez, I thought he changed when he got back to Beach City, I didn't expect it to be for the worse" Steven commented. "Mr. Universe, would it be alright if I moved in with you?" Alice asked. "I know Piers would be happy with that but I'll have to speak to Connie about it" Steven said "speaking of which, how is Piers? I know he's still a bit shaken up from the whole Heliotrope incident and I want to know how he's doing outside of home." "He's fine actually, he's more vocal now, he's almost back to how he was before everything" Alice said. "Thanks for supporting him during this difficult time" Steven said.

* * *

"Ya sure ya want ta do dis Piers?" Joshua asked. "Yeah, I don't want to fear fusion anymore" Piers said. "Well, if ya feels up to it, let's make it happen cap'n" Joshua said. Piers and Joshua did a fist bump as they combined into a tall, tan, muscular man with blonde hair. "Well, how ya feel, laddie?" Rainbow Quartz Jr. said to himself "Never better." Rainbow Quartz Jr. summoned his motorbike and rode off in search of excitement.

Today was "Beach City Drift" an annual race that's popular with the teens but there was a fat bald guy bragging to all the teens. "Ya see ya freakin' kids, your generation is crap and can't beat my car" The bald guy bragged. "Is that so?" Rainbow Quartz Jr. said "and correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't ya supposed to be in jail?" "I don't know how ya got outta jail after what ya tried to do to me sister." "I have a family lawyer, the best money could buy" Kevin bragged. Rainbow Quartz Jr. moved in closer to Kevin who than realized how big RQJ was. "H-how about we settle this with a race?" Kevin suggested. "Suit yerself, after all, considering what I heard from my Da', ye don't have the stones ta fight me" Rainbow Quartz Jr. said. Kevin became enraged by that comment. Rainbow Quartz Jr. summoned his bike. "Heh, you think you can beat me with that girly bike?" "We'll see" Rainbow Quartz Jr. said

The race began and it appeared Kevin was in the lead, but when he looked in the rear view mirror, he spotted multi-colored copies of Rainbow Quartz Jr. fast approaching. The orange one was howling loudly, whipping Kevin's car with a chain. A Green Rainbow Quartz Junior hopped off his bike and into Kevin's car "Nice car, I envy ye, I'm gonna take it" The green Rainbow Quartz said putting his arms on the wheel. "Good thing I have one more bullet left in this thing..." Kevin said as he shot the green Rainbow Quartz. "Ouch! Tha' hurt ye know" The Green Rainbow Quartz Jr. said before disappearing with a poof. Kevin than slammed his car into the Orange Rainbow Quartz Junior into the cliff, he also disappeared with a poof. "After I win this race, I am so done with the Universe Family" Kevin said. 

As Kevin reached the finish line he celebrated his victory until he heard familiar Scottish laughter. "Well, it ya long enough, I was beginning to wonder when ya were goin' ta show up" Rainbow Quartz Junior said. "How did you get here before me!?" Kevin said. "My "girly bike" can fly" Rainbow Quartz Junior said "Also, while i was waitin' for ye, me new friend officer Bob would like a word with ye." "I was shown security footage of you holding hospital staff at gunpoint before escaping" A Police Officer said "apparently you weren't happy with going to jail after being discharged." Kevin took out his gun. "I heard what ye said in the car" Rainbow Quartz Junior said "I hear and see everything my copies see, ye don't have anything to fire out of tha' thing."

Kevin was read his Miranda's rights before being sent to jail. As everyone cheered for Rainbow Quartz Jr. he interrupted everyone "Thank ye for ye kind words but I canna' stay, I gotta split" Rainbow Quartz Jr. said before unfusing. "Thanks again, Joshua" Piers said. "Don't worry about it, yer like a brother ta me, kid" Joshua said. 

Back at the Little Homeworld district, Joshua had picked up some wine. He was going to see his mothers for dinner tonight, he did this once every three weeks, but than he noticed a big shadow. "Are the Diamonds visiting Earth again? If not, Is da empire striking back or what?" Joshua said as he noticed an ominous unidentified flying object descending towards the town

End of chapter one 


	2. If there are Gembusters in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?

Piers returned home after his shift at the coffee shop. "Hey son, I need to talk to you" Steven said. "Sure Dad, what about?" Piers responded. "I know it's still a sore spot, what was it with you and Jasper?" Steven asked. "Alright, I know you told me to never speak or go near Jasper but..." Piers began "You know how we visited Homeworld to introduce the twins to the Diamonds, and I went out to explore Homeworld?" "Yeah, I remember that, what about it?" Steven responded. "Well, while exploring Homeworld, with Grandma's original Pearl...we sort of slipped and fell into a chasm..." Piers continued "And we met a cyborg hermit who is basically the creator of the first gems and The Diamonds." "Excuse me....WHAT!?" Steven exclaimed. "Yeah and he warned me about an army of anti-gem fanatics called..." "The Gembusters..." Steven said. "Yeah so I went to Jasper to train" "Training with Jasper never ends well..." Steven said. "Yeah...I may have said some nice things that may have been taken the wrong way...I think for some reason she thought I was in love with her" Piers said. 

Just then the phone started ringing. Steven went to answer the phone and Bismuth was on the other line. "Steven, there's some sort of spaceship in the skies above Little Homeworld" Bismuth said over the phone "Either it's a new Era-3 design or this isn't a gem made spacecraft." "Got it, I'm on my way" Steven said. Steven grabbed his coat and put it on. "What's going on Dad?" Piers asked. "Looks like we're going to make first contact with organic alien life" Steven said "Dad, do you mind looking after the twins?" "You can count on me Shtu-ball" Greg said. 

Connie got out of her car and noticed Steven and Piers rushing out of the house. "Hey, where's the fire, you two?" Connie asked. "Bismuth says there's a spaceship over Little Homeworld, I've got to go check it out" Steven explained. "Mind if I come with you?" Connie asked. "You sure? You were at work all day" Steven said. "Oh please, It was a boring day, I could use some excitement" Connie assured Steven. 

* * *

"Joshua, there you are" Pearl said "It's not like you to be late to dinner like this." "Sorry Gem-ma, I was distracted by that big freak spaceship in the sky" Joshua said. Sabina looked out the window "He's not lying, Pearl, There's a huge spaceship out there." Pearl went out of the house to inspect the the ominous looking spaceship. "It looks like it's gonna land here" Pearl commented "I'd better call Steven." "Already taken care of, Pearl" Bismuth called out. 

The ship descended not too far out of Little Homeworld. A lot of humans were looking in on the spaceship. The ship opened up and out came aliens of different kinds in matching jumpsuits. "Worry not, fair people of this planet, we come in peace" A large alien with rocky skin announced "we have noticed that there has been an infestation on your planet, and we have come to save you by ridding you of it."

One of the aliens spotted a few gems in the background. "Sir, there they are!" "Round them up boys and girls and whatever else" The Rocky Alien said. One by one, the aliens rushed out to attack the gems. One of them was even about to shatter a gem but was interrupted by a soda can hitting him on the head. "Hey, leave em alone!" A human citizen said. "Yeah! These gems did nothing wrong" A female human said. "What the?" The alien hit by the soda can said. "These poor natives must have been a brainwashed by them" An alien who looked like an anthropomorphized rhino said. "It's no use, we'll have to stun the natives" The Rocky skinned alien said as he took out what appeared to be an alien stun gun. Bismuth swatted it out of his hand. "Not on my watch!" Bismuth said. "Filthy gem scum! We will not let you harm another planet" The rocky skinned alien said. "It's era 3, we don't do that anymore" Bismuth shot back. "Your words are as empty as the light construct you call a body" Rocky skin shot back. 

All of the sudden a wall made of pink diamond shape panels separated Bismuth and the Alien. All the Aliens noticed the pink wall. "Okay, who's causing trouble in my district" Steven said. Every citizen both human and gem cheered as they all noticed Steven. "Just who are you!?" The Rocky skinned alien demanded. "I'm Steven Universe, town councilor for Beach City's Little Homeworld District" Steven announced "And who might I ask are you?" "I am General Brr'akid, of the Gembuster Army, third division" The Rocky skinned Alien said. "Gembusters..." Piers remarked. "Why don't you call off your division and we can sort this out peacefully" Steven requested. "Never! You are clearly brainwashed by these gems" Brr'akid retorted. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot, diplomacy has failed" Steven called out "Listen, you're probably made about the colonization of Homeworld but this is a place where gems and humans can live in harmony, and we will protect everyone who wishes to call this planet home." Steven summoned his shield. "What!? Are you...one of them!?" Brr'akid exclaimed.

Lapis used her water powers to fend off most of the division. Peridot used her metal powers against any foe who came near her. "Can Peridots do that!?" One alien questioned. "Not to my knowledge" Its cohort replied. "Guess that makes me one of a kind" Peridot bragged. Pearl however was toe to toe with the Rhino alien. "A Pearl that can fight? The boss is going to love you" The Rhino said taking out what looked like to be a cube. But a strange girl appeared and swiped it out of his hands. "Don't think so!" The girl said, kicking the rhino alien in his hip, sending him flying sideways. "Who are you?" Pearl asked her savior. "I'm Roselena! A combination of Rose and her girlfriend, nice to meetcha!" Roselena introduced herself. "Oh, yes, Connie told me about you, It's funny how you can't handle a six year old but you can handle a huge hulking beast larger than yourself" Pearl commented. "Well, I gots more work ta do, see ya!" Roselena said before hopping off into the air. "Now let's see who's butt we can kick next" Roselena pondered analyzing the area "oooh that one looks distracted, attack the blind spot!"

Brr'akid was losing his patience. "Hmm the enemy is getting tough, I gotta get tougher!" Brr'akid said, breathing in, as he did, what appeared to be lava was flowing throughout the cracks in his skin as he grew to gigantic proportions. The size was larger than Alexandrite. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! Let's fight this lava giant, with a lava giant!" Steven said. "I'm way ahead of you, buddy" Amethyst said, grabbing Steven's hand, Pearl and Garnet joined in, as they became enveloped in a huge mass of light, forming a giant being...Obsidian. "Ob! Sid! Ian!" Bismuth cheered as Lapis, Peridot, Connie and the rest of the Beach City citizens joined in. Brr'akid was stunned. "All gems cower in fear of me when I'm like this...but it's nice to have a challenge I suppose" He said. Obsidian roared in response

End of chapter 2


	3. Big Trouble in Little Homeworld

The Beach City citizens cheered on Obsidian as they fought General Brr'akids new form. It seemed they were evenly matched. "You are indeed impressive" Brr'akid commented "But I am a proud warrior of Giaorna" Obsidian roared in response. Obsidian charged forward, Brr'akid grabbed their hair and throw them over his head. 

The watching Gembuster cheered. "Hey, anybody that can fight we still got enemies who aren't giant" Roselena called out. "Hey, dat's right! any fellow hybrids who are able to at least use some of their powers, to arms" Joshua called out. A few kids who were no more than twelve stood ready for action calling out their weapons. "Are you kidding me, they're making hybrids now?" A gembuster cried out. Several gembusters took out their weapons and charged towards the group of hybrids led by Joshua

Roselena on the other hand was dispatching gembusters one by one. "Yay, who'd have thought strategically kicking butt would be better than regular butt kicking?" Roselena said to herself. "This coy brat is makin' fun of us, surround her!" A Gembuster cried out. The Gembusters began to surround Roselena, they inched closer and closer. "Stupid fear of crowds..." Roselena moaned "Why did you have to choose now to relapse!?" 

Each gembuster got closer to Roselena who kept fighting them off, but her Rose half's fear of crowds was hindering her abilities slightly, Piers noticed this from afar. Piers summoned his deformed rose quartz shield, but he noticed a familiar spin dash topple over a few gembusters like bowling pins. "Jasper!" Piers cried out. "So this is the army you told me about, the big guy, I can see being a threat but those guys were pushovers" Jasper bragged. "Jasper, I need you to help me save my sister" Piers called out. "When you say "help"..." Jasper commented. "Yes, there are too many guys for me to tackle alone...so yes I want you to fuse with me" Piers reluctantly said. "But, what about...?" Jasper said. "Let's just get this over with..." Piers interrupted.

Roselena was just about to give in to her Rose half's fear of crowds when she noticed a few gembuster guys flying into the air. All the Gembusters looked into the direction those flying Gembusters came from, as a strange figure barreled through them. "It's bigger!" The figure said, swatting a few gembuster aside. "It's badder!" The figure said, summoning a crash helmet with a drill attached to it and headbutting a couple of Gembusters "and this time, I'm consentual!" Roselena's Rose half recognized the figure as Heliotrope but larger with less beast-like features. The Gembusters turned their attention to Heliotrope, who let out a howl like a wolf. Heliotrope made short of the Gembusters. Heliotrope than unfused. Roselena shot Jasper and Piers a thumbs up. "Thank you" Jasper said to Piers. "I still haven't forgiven you" Piers said. "I know" Jasper said with a hint of guilt. 

Piers than joined the fight as himself, even without being fused with Jasper, he had proven himself to be a worthy fighter thanks to all the training he did with Jasper. While Piers wasn't looking, a Gembuster was approaching from behind, Piers instinctively did a backflip and hit the gembuster in the head with his shield. "Yo, nice dodging" Joshua called out. "I had a pretty nice teacher...until she forced me to fuse with her" Piers said. "Yo, wanna go RQJ?" Joshua said, slashing his spear at gembusters. "Nah, these guys probably won't require us to fuse" Piers responded. "Fair 'nuff" Joshua said.

Meanwhile Obsidian was struggling against Brr'akid, mostly because they didn't want to cause any collateral damage. "There's nothing you can do to damage this rough hide" Brr'akid boasted. Obsidian than opened the second mouth above its eyes and summoned a handle and placed it in the lava coming out of that mouth as it turned into a flame sword. Obsidian, with one fell swoop, Brr'akids arm fell off. "Well...that'll do it" Brr'akid said, as he began to crumble and all that remained was Brr'akid, shrunken down to his original size, miraculously with both arms. All the gembusters stared in awe. "retreat" Brr'akid commanded as all the gembusters ran off into their ship, which took into the direction of the woods. The ship landed in a far distance.

"It seems ta me, they're not done here" Joshua said "Hey Gem-ma, want to spy on them and see what they're up to?" Obsidian unfused. "That does sound like some good gem parent son bonding time, why not?" Pearl said. 

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about Obsidian!?" Piers asked "That was totally wicked!" "Some other time, kiddo" Steven said as turned to face the crowd "everyone, because of what had just transpired her, I ask that everyone be on your guard, gem and human alike, I'll arrange for some extra security but until then I ask that everyone survey all entrances to Little Homeworld" Everyone cheered and waved goodbye as Steven drove off. "Well, if that didn't boost your approval rating, I don't know what will" Connie said to Steven. "I think you got this mayoral race in the bag, Dad" Rose said. "You'll have my vote when I turn eighteen next month" Selena agreed.

* * *

Later at the Beach House, Steven brought home Pizza for dinner because it had been to late to make dinner. "Hey Dad, look what I found under the porch" Rose said, holding a strange. "Oh, that's where I left it" Amethyst said "must have dropped it when the house was being built." Garnet inspected the device "Rose, be careful with that!" Garnet warned. "Why?" Rose asked as she tripped forward causing the device to hit Steven, as soon as it made contact, a huge flash of light enveloped Steven as he disappeared in an instant. "Steven!" Connie, Greg, Garnet and Amethyst cried out. Rose and Piers on the other hand cried out "Dad!"

* * *

Steven's vision was blurry for a moment. He saw a man who looked like his dad, but with the long hair he used to have and no bald spot. "What...what just happened" Steven mumbled. "Oh hey, you're awake, that's wonderful" The man said. "Who are you?" Steven asked. "I'm Greg, Greg Universe" The man introduced himself. That's when Steven realized, this man didn't look like his father when he was younger, he was his father when he was younger. "Nope. Nope. Steven, your daughter did not accidentally send you back in time, because if she did, she'd be grounded" Steven thought to himself. "We found you face down on the beach, thank goodness you're alright" Past Greg said "What's your name, friend?" "Uh...Steven...?" Steven said. "What a coincidence" A woman's voice said "We're planning to name our baby that if it turns out to be a boy" A pregnant woman hovered over him, with long curly pink hair. "This is my girlfriend Rose Quartz, she's the one who saved you." Greg introduced. "Grounded! That girl is grounded if I ever get back! and she's paying for the therapy bills afterwards!" Steven thought to himself

To be continued in Episode 10: I Accidentally Created An Alternate Timeline 

**Author's Note:**

> Well the Gembusters have finally reached earth.  
> I had this idea for an anti-gem coalition for a while now, since Change Your Mind. The Diamonds didn't really get "redeemed" in the movie so I thought why not give the Diamonds a true redemption ark. In the canon show, the Diamonds only stopped their empire just to please Steven, they don't truly understand why they were wrong in the past.


End file.
